Devices for collecting and disposing of animal waste such as droppings come in various shapes and forms. Generally, these devices include an elongated, linear shaft having a handle, and sometimes an operating control, at one end and a waste engaging and collecting mechanism at the second, opposed end. By manipulating the control mechanism with the collecting mechanism disposed adjacent the droppings, the animal waste may be collected and disposed of in a sanitary manner. This type of animal waste collection device is carried by the user. Frequently the distances involved are rather lengthy such as in the case of a pet owner walking his or her dog or cat over an extended distance, or in the clearing of a large yard or open space. The latter situation may involve a large number of trips to a garbage or refuse container for deposit and disposal of the animal waste. In both situations, carrying the waste collection device is frequently burdensome, difficult and awkward.
The present invention addresses the aforementioned limitations of the prior art by providing a portable animal waste collector/storage apparatus which is lightweight and easy to use, is particularly adapted for use over extended distances as well as in the collection and disposal of large amounts of animal waste, and is clean and sanitary allowing for the temporary storage of the waste prior to disposal and deposit in a larger container.